Taken
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: A couples pregnant daughter was murdered years ago. Now they want a replacement. Sara and Grissom are expecting a baby. Suddenly Sara goes missing and the team race against the clock to find her before she gives birth. Spoilers for s8 on. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I've only wrote one CSI story on here and that was ages ago. I've been re-watching all my CSI DVD's, backwards in seasons, for some odd reason, LOL. I've been catching up with newer episodes on the net. I was heartbroken to see Warrick die but was impressed to see it bring Sara back, even if my happiness only lasted two episodes. Grrr! I've heard some pretty great but sad rumors for the new season, more precisely upcoming episodes.**

**Anyway this story came to me and I really wanted to go with it, however in this, Sara is returning and Warrick did not die because that was just too sad.**

**Summary: Sara's returning to Vegas with a surprise for Grissom. However, when he's due to pick her up from the airport she doesn't show. Where could she be? With a couple whose pregnant daughter was murdered, they've been looking for a replacement and finally they have one. It's a race against time for the team to find her before Sara's baby is born and the couple have what they want and can get rid of what they don't…Sara…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on CSI. This is just for fun and no profit is being made.**

**Prologue**

Sara walked across the room she was being forced to stay in. Her pains were getting stronger, and no matter which or what way she tried to breathe, the pain just got worse.

She whimpered as she banged on the door. "Let me go, please, I need to go." she cried. "Please!" she yelled as she banged harder. "Please," she cried, begging.

She pushed herself away from the door. She wiped her tears away. She knew she had to try and stay calm but that was becoming harder and harder to do. She made her way, slowly, back over to the bed in the middle of the room. It was the last place she wanted to be but it was comfier than standing.

The tears refused to stop, and as the pain continued to get worse, she was too worried about what was about to happen to try to stop them or bother wiping them away.

She placed her hands on her swollen stomach, cradling it protectively, "Oh, sweetheart, stay in there just a little longer." she begged.

- - - - - -

Grissom had never drove so fast in his life, well maybe a few times, however he had never drove with such fear clouding his thinking. He was skimming cars, dodging them by inches, leading the way as the rest of the team and a bunch of police cars tried to keep up.

He knew they were running out of time. He prayed he'd get there in time. He wasn't about to lose Sara, nor their unborn baby…

**TBC**

**As soon as I get a review telling me to, I'll post the next part, which will be the first chapter, takes place before the events of this one.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 01

**Thanks to_ Tammy_, _Aliengirla, Neelloc12 _and_ ELM2 _ for the reviews and thanks to anyone who is reading but not reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Chapter 1**

Grissom walked through the quiet corridors, thinking. He had just got off the phone to Sara. She was at the airport, ready to board a plane that would close the gap between them and ultimately bring them back together. He was more than ecstatic. He missed her more than anything in the world when she was away. He didn't feel whole without her.

He knew it would be hours and hours before he had to go get her from the airport, which he insisted on. She had told him she wanted to meet him at the apartment. She had also told him that there was something they needed to talk about. He couldn't think what. He hadn't seen her in a little over eight months but they had spoken pretty much every day, a couple of times a day, since she had left. They spoke about everything down to how well the other one was or wasn't eating and sleeping.

He had also gotten video messages from her, which allowed him to see her face and hear her voice, but more than anything he wanted to see her in person now. He couldn't wait to hold her and run his fingers through her soft hair and feel her breathing on his skin as she snuggled up next to him as they slept.

_He knew the time it would take for her to get back to Vegas would drag. He still prayed it would go quick_ _though._

- - - - - -

Time had gone quick. The current case had pretty been open and shut, and with the whole team working on it it had been wrapped up in no time at all.

Grissom walked through the corridor, his pace quicker than usual.

"Where's the fire?" Warrick asked as he passed by.

"I'm picking Sara up from the airport." he told him.

"How is she?" Warrick asked.

"Ask me tomorrow." Grissom said with a smile before he walked off.

Warrick smiled before he too carried on down the corridor. He, Greg, Nick and Catherine were all going for breakfast. Nick was buying so he wasn't about to miss out on it and he planned to get all the extras with his big breakfast, just like Nick always did when he was buying.

- - - - - -

Sara walked through the airport. She found her way to the luggage carousel and stood there waiting for her bag to arrive. Typically everyone's bag came through but hers. She waited patiently guessing hers would arrive soon.

After waiting ages her bag finally came. She dragged it behind her as she walked, the tiny wheels screeching along the floor. It was late and she knew it would be dark outside. She wasn't scared of the dark; she hadn't been scared of the dark since she was two.

She took out her phone and dialed Grissom. He answered after only two rings. "I landed," she said cheerily with a smile.

"_Sara, I'm so sorry, I'm on my way there now. I'm stuck in traffic_." he replied.

"No worries. I'll wait in the car park for you." she told him.

"_It's warmer in the airport. Why don't you stay in there_?" he suggested, always protective of her.

"Yeah, it's too damn hot in here. I'll wait in the car park. I'll be fine, really." she assured him

"_I'm taking a detour now. I should be there in about ten minutes."_ he told her as he put his foot down, wanting to get there A.S.A.P.

"Okay. We'll see you then." she said with a smile before she hung up.

Grissom hadn't caught the 'we'll', he was too busy getting lost in the sound of Sara's gentle voice. It kind of registered with him but not enough to make him get lost in the thought. He shook his head and carried on driving, intent to get to her as quickly as his car and the traffic would allow..

- - - - - -

Sara walked out into the multi-story car park. She was on ground level so she knew Grissom would see her as soon as he pulled in. She stopped on the spot and wrapped her arms around herself as it was a little chilly.

"Oh damn!"

She looked around as she heard someone. She had to smile when she saw an older, about 50, small, woman trying to pick up a big case to load it into the trunk of her car. She grabbed hold of her own bag and walked over to her.

"Can I help?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, would you mind dear. I have arthritis in my shoulder and can't pick the blasted thing up." she said in a sweet voice.

Sara smiled before grabbing hold of the case and picking it up. The woman watched as she placed it into the trunk.

"You're a treasure." The woman said to her.

"It's no problem." Sara said back. Suddenly a little uncomfortable by the way the woman was smiling at her, more precisely her stomach.

She went to grab her bag and back up but before she had time to do anything a hand slapped down over her mouth and nose. She could feel a damp cloth pressing against her face as she was dragged around the side of the woman's car.

She struggled against whoever had a hold of her. She thrust her elbow back but she realized her body was becoming heavier and heavier until finally she could no longer even move her arm.

She could smell something on the cloth and she immediately knew what it was and so knew why her body was falling asleep on her. _Chloroform._ Things got blurry and soon she could no longer keep her eyes open, then finally everything went black and she was out.

- - - - - -

Grissom pulled into the multi-story but had to slam on the brakes as a car pulled out, missing the front of his car by inches. He watched in amazement as it sped off. The driver didn't even seem to acknowledge that he had just nearly caused a crash, or just didn't care. However, running into bad drivers never surprised him in Vegas. Everyone was in a rush in this place.

He drove slowly keeping a look out for Sara. He couldn't see her and wondered if she had got held up in the airport or gone back in. He was about to find a space and ring her when he noticed a case lying on the floor ahead of him. He drove up to it then stopped. Slowly he got out.

He walked right up to the case, he could clearly see it had been run over, he guessed by the crazy driver who had nearly hit his car. As he inspected the bag more closely he noticed a shirt, it was sky blue. More importantly it was Sara's sky blue shirt, he knew because he had bought it for her.

He quickly pulled the case open. On top of a pile of crumpled clothes, thanks to it being run over, was a picture frame, the glass had been broken but the picture of him and Sara was still intact.

His heart skipped a beat. He stood up holding the picture. He turned on the spot. "Sara!" he yelled, his voice echoing around him. "Sara!" he yelled again.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. Here's more. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

The team had arrived at the multi-story and had begun collecting whatever evidence they could, which wasn't much at all. Officers and dogs were also searching but they too didn't have much to go off so were finding very nothing. the dogs seemed more confused than anything. Grissom stood there, silent, clutching the picture of him and Sara. Brass stood watching him, unable not to feel sorry for him.

"Gil, we're pulling CCTV now. We'll know what happened as soon as." Brass said to him. He was trying to be encouraging.

"I should have made her stay in the airport till I got here."

"Don't blame yourself, Gil." Brass told him.

"It's up!" Greg suddenly shouted, making them both look up.

Grissom quickly walked over to him, followed by Brass. Greg, along with Catherine, Nick, Warrick and a tech were gathered around a computer. They watched the CCTV images. The tech quickly fast forwarded until he saw Sara. They watched as she walked over to a woman struggling to put her case in the trunk. _Always the kind Samaritan._

Unfortunately, due to the location of the camera, they could only see the back of the woman. However, they saw Sara, and her physical state, perfectly. Catherine's jaw dropped and the others just stayed silent, glancing at each other to see if the other had spotted what they had.

"Grissom…is Sara…?" Catherine began.

"She's pregnant..." Grissom said, the image still not fully registering in his head.

"Hey look." Greg said as they watched someone come up behind Sara and clamp their hand over her face. They watched in horror as the person dragged a struggling Sara around the car.

Then the woman quickly pulled the case out of the trunk and threw it onto the back set. They still couldn't get a good look at her though. The attacker placed Sara's now lifeless body into the trunk.

They watched as the couple both climbed into the car, it then backed out, running over Sara's case before it turned and sped out.

"Where did they take her?" Greg thought out loud.

"They turned left." Grissom said as he turned to look at the entrance where his car had nearly been smashed up thanks to the crazy driver and the people who had Sara. Now he knew why they had been in such a rush.

He could see it clearly happening in front of him again, could imagine Sara, his Sara, lying in the trunk. It wasn't just her though; it was their baby in there too.

- - - - - -

Sara woke up slowly. Her head was dizzy and she felt sick. Her eyes felt like lead and it was a huge struggle to keep them open. She rolled over onto her back. Her hands quickly went to her stomach. She groaned at the nauseous feeling that rose when she moved. She placed one of her hands over her eyes, blocking out the light. _God her head hurt._

She moved her hand away to reveal tears. She didn't remember things perfectly but she remembered being held by someone holding a cloth over her face. She knew by the way she felt that the drug on the cloth had_ indeed _been chloroform.

She slowly pushed herself up, knowing all too well what could happen to people drugged with chloroform. She checked herself over. Her clothes were in tact and she wasn't injured or hurt in anyway.

She was feeling really dizzy and incredibly sick. She placed her hands on her swollen stomach. "You okay in there little one?" she said.

Her unborn baby kicked against her hand. She knew it wasn't happy and wondered if it felt anywhere near as bad as she did. She scooted over to the edge of the bed, having to stop as she dangled her legs over it. She dropped her head into her hands and waited a moment for the sickness and dizziness to fade away.

When it finally did she pushed herself up. She reached out and fell into the wall and then began feeling her way along it.

She had no idea where she was but she could see she was in a bedroom. It looked like it belonged to a young teenager, maybe a fifthteen year old, sixteen tops. It was pink and incredibly girly. Everything in the room was florally or frilly.

It added to her nausea, building it up till she couldn't hold it in any more and she threw up into a pink trash can that was resting by her feet.

She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and sighed and prayed she wouldn't be sick again. She quickly looked up as she heard a door being unlocked. She watched in confusion as the woman from the airport walked in. Confusion quickly turned to anger.

The woman stood in front of her wearing a pale green dress and an apron that said, "Children spoiled at Grandma's house."

Sara couldn't help but scoff at her. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she snapped at her.

"Watch your mouth young lady." The woman shot back at her.

Sara had to laugh, more from being so nervous and scared to hell. Then she shot her hand to her stomach as a pain spread through it, not severe but certainly uncomfortable.

"Where am I?" she asked the woman, a little breathless.

"You're home, back in your room, don't you remember it. My my, you have been away too long." The woman said with a big smile.

Sara laughed again, still just a nervous chuckle. "Seriously, I don't know who you think I am…but you are seriously fucked up…" she said, the pain in her stomach returning, a little stronger this time.

"Your mother's already told you to watch your mouth," a strong male voice said.

Sara looked up to see a man walk in the room. She hadn't seen who had attacked her in the car park but she guessed it was most likely the 6 foot odd guy in front of her now. She guessed he was most likely the woman's age but he looked better for it. She guessed this was the husband.

"Look, I don't know who it is you think I am, but you're mistaken." Sara said trying to sound a little more polite and less pissed off.

"No we're not Carolynn. Aren't you happy to be home? We're your parents." The woman said.

Sara laughed once more, this time tears of frustration threatening to fall. "This is not my home and you are not my parents! My father is dead and my mother killed him. You two are fucking crazy." Sara yelled at them, hating how easy her emotions could control her at this moment in time.

Sara could only back up a few spaces as the man stormed towards her. Her back crashed into the wall and she could go no further. The man swung his arm fast, too fast for her to try and dodge it.

He hit her right across the face, practically spinning her body on the spot, her stomach smacked into the wall before she had time to stop it.

"You have some respect for us young lady or you'll be sorry." The man scolded, pointing his finger right in her face.

Sara felt like smacking him back, but the pain that was spreading through her stomach right round to her back prevented her from doing anything but leaning against the wall. She couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Come on Alice. Let her have some time to come to her senses." The man said as he glared at Sara.

"But I want to talk to her, Don, find out where's she's been." Alice said.

Don, the ever pleasing husband, reached up and grabbed hold of Sara's chin and turned her face so he was looking her in the eyes. "Your mother's been sad for a really long time. You will make her happy again." he warned before he let go, he started at her for a moment more, Sara stared back, refusing to let him think he was intimidating her.

Finally he stepped back, turned around and walked away from her. He led Alice out of the room with him. Sara ran over to the door but only in time to hear it lock. She still tried the handle, but it didn't budge.

She slapped her palms against the solid wood. "You can't do this! Let me go! I'm not Carolynn, you can't keep me here!" she screamed.

She got no reply, nothing.

- - - - - - -

Grissom was looking around the car park, watching his team work to try and find Sara. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about the image of her on screen. She was pregnant, and he finally knew what it was she wanted to talk to him and he finally realized he hadn't misheard or mis-registered the 'we'll' Sara had said over the phone.

"Grissom!" Catherine shouted.

Grissom snapped out of his thoughts and headed straight over to her. She was hovering over Nick who was crouched on the floor. He had a cloth in his hand.

"It's Chloroform." Nick confirmed.

"Son-of-a-bitch…" Catherine muttered to herself.

"Guy didn't wear gloves; maybe we could pull epithelia's from it." Nick said.

"Let's hope, because it's the first bit of evidence we've got." Catherine stated.

"I'll get it back to the lab." Nick said, standing up and walking off.

Grissom brushed his hand over his face, remembering all the cases he had got that had started with the vic being knocked unconscious thanks to chloroform.

"Hey," Catherine said, gently squeezing his shoulder, "We're getting them back." she said firmly.

Grissom just looked at her. _That was what he was praying for._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really glad so many people are enjoying this.**

**Disclaimer: You guys don't need me to tell you that they don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 3**

Sara paced the room. She had tried to unlock the door over and over again but the handle wasn't budging. She still tried again however. She was trying to stay calm but that was becoming harder and harder to do. She needed to get out of the room, out of the house, wherever it was.

She walked back over to the window and once again tried pulling it open but it had been nailed shut on the inside and the out. She screamed in frustration, she couldn't help it. There was nothing she could do, her phone was gone, however she knew Grissom would be looking for her. It made her smile to think the team would be helping out too.

She looked out the window again. It really was pitch black. She had to wonder where the day had gone. She figured the chloroform had kept her out for most of it. She had no idea what time it was. She was clearly in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't see another house anywhere. There were no lamp lights except for one that stood at the end of the dirt path leading to the house. All the above added to her distress and frustration.

She spun around as she heard the door being unlocked. Alice then walked in holding a tray of food. As usual the husband was there with her, acting like some sort of body guard.

"Come on sweetie, you must be starving." Alice said joyfully as she placed the tray down on a cupboard.

Sara felt sick all over again as she looked at the meal, a plate of mashed potatoes and a piece of steak on the top, along with some other vegetables.

She shook her head and scoffed as she walked across the room, wanting to be as far away from them both as she could possibly be.

"Eat the food," Don said.

"I'm not hungry," Sara said clearly as she turned to face them.

"Don't be so selfish Carolynn. You're eating for your baby as well, you know, not just yourself." Alice complained

"Lady, I am_ not_ Carolynn and I do not and will not do what you tell me to do."

Alice picked up the tray and walked over to Sara with it. "Eat." she told her, her tone warning.

"No." Sara said confidently.

"Eat the food," Alice yelled impatiently at her.

"No!" Sara yelled back, lashing out, flipping the tray out of Alice's hands, spilling the food on to the floor.

Don quickly pulled Alice aside and stormed towards Sara. She watched in horror as he pulled his belt off and raised it and his arm up.

"No, Don, don't. Think of the baby." Alice screeched.

Don stopped and glared at Sara who was stood with her hands protectively covering her stomach, to the best of her ability. "You're gonna start listening to us or you will be sorry." he said to her.

Sara didn't reply. She didn't doubt his words. She watched as they both turned and left the room, once again locking it behind them. She sat down on the bed, struggling to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

- - - - - - -

Sometime later and Sara was once more pacing the room, she had a plan. She knew it was whacky, more than whacky, and most likely to fail but she knew she had to try it. She needed to get out of here, needed to get her unborn baby out and somewhere safe.

She walked over to the tray that was still on the floor. As she dug among the food she found a knife. She stood up and walked over to the window. Outside it was still dark. The light shining at the bottom of the dirt track was practically calling out to her.

She couldn't hear any sounds in the house. She guessed the couple was in bed. She stood sideways next to the window, turning her stomach away from it to protect it, then using as much force as she could she swung the knife at the window, at first it did nothing, she hit it again harder, this time it cracked, she hit it again and again and finally it smashed falling to her feet in a pile.

She quickly jabbed at the shards still left in the frame. Finally, with that done, she began climbing through it, carefully as she could. It led her onto the porch roof. Slowly, and as steadily as she could, she began making her way down the roof. It was steep and the slates beneath her feet wobbled as she stepped on them.

Suddenly a whole row of slates slipped from underneath her, knocking her onto her back, the impact made more slates slip and as they slid right off the roof so did she. She tried to grip onto something but it was no good and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from falling to the ground with a loud and painful crash, the tiles smashing around her.

She groaned as she held her stomach, a sharp pain was ripping through it, twisting and stabbing. Slowly, she rolled onto her back. She then pushed herself up, only able to move slowly.

"Oh, dear Jesus," She heard Alice say.

She looked up to see her and Don standing at the bedroom window. She guessed they had heard her hitting the glass. With a new sudden adrenaline rush she began running, heading straight for the end of the path. Trying to forget about the angry look splashed on Don's face.

Inside the house, Don, was growing more than angry. He pushed himself away from the window and ran out of the room.

Sara had only got a little way down the path when she heard the porch door swing open. She looked back and saw Don run to his truck and climb in. Using every bit of energy and will power she had she began to run faster.

She wanted to cry when she heard the truck engine start up. She tried moving even faster but the pain that still insisted on torturing her grew even angrier and caused her to slow down. Her ankle was also in a great deal of pain, she guessed she'd twisted it at some point. She hoped she'd done nothing worse to it. She needed to be at her strongest, not her weakest and most vulnerable.

The lights from the truck lit the floor up around her. She began to whimper as the pain caused her to be able to only limp along, meaning the truck was practically driving alongside her.

She heard it come to a stop and tried in vain to move faster as she heard Don coming up behind her.

She couldn't though and she felt him grab her shirt. He pulled her back and slammed her back against the truck.

"Help me!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Her reply was another hard back hander from Don. Her eye felt like it was going to explode, he'd hit her cheek so hard.

"Big mistake!" Don growled at her.

"Please just let me go," Sara begged.

"No." Don said simply and smugly.

The next thing Sara remembered was blinding pain as Don grabbed her hair before slamming her head against the truck. Then she was out cold.

**TBC**

**Next chapter will start to explain why the couple are so crazy and why they want Sara so much.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews. As promised this chapter begins to explain why the couple are the way they are.**

**Disclaimer: They're still not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

Grissom was sat at his desk. He was watching the CCTV footage again and again. He was trying desperately to see something, a clue, that deep down he knew was not there. The couple had been careful, they knew, had planned what they were doing.

He kept getting districted by Sara's swollen stomach. He kept thinking about the baby that had been growing inside her that he didn't know about. He hated having not been there for her throughout her pregnancy. He couldn't understand why she hadn't told him about it.

There was suddenly a clatter in his doorway that forced him to look up. "Greg what is it?" he said to the rather disheveled looking young CSI.

"I think I may have worked something out, I need to show this to you all." Greg said breathlessly before he took off running again.

Grissom got up and quickly followed after him. He found him in the layout room with all the others. "Greg what is it?" he asked, the others all seemed just as confused.

"We're all doing everything we can to find Sara and the baby, but I got thinking about something. Why would a couple snatch someone who's pregnant?"

It made them all shudder to think.

"Foetal theft…" Nick said.

"Yeah," Greg said quickly. So I went through Jane Does who had had their unborn babies snatched, didn't find any that raised alarm bells. So then I went through missing people, pregnant missing people and a name came up…"

"Greg, where is this going?" Grissom asked impatiently.

Greg laid a picture down. It was of a young looking woman, a man was stood behind her, his arms lovingly wrapped around her, his hands tangled in hers which were resting on her belly, her pregnant belly. What was most disturbing and what they all quickly saw was how much the young woman looked like Sara.

Grissom quickly picked the picture up and studied it.

"Greg…?" Catherine began, but she was lost for words.

"Her name was Carolynn Stiller. Her boyfriend reported her missing when she was nine months pregnant. Hikers found her in the dessert couple of days later. She'd been raped, beaten and then murdered." Greg informed them.

"The baby?" Catherine asked.

"Lying next to her, someone had cut it out of her." Greg said, sounding as disgusted as the thought made him.

"Then just left it?" Warrick asked, clearly confused by the thought.

"Whoever decided to play surgeon cut too deep, cut the baby deep too, he bled out." he told them.

"Is this the boyfriend?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah," Greg told them after having confirmed it for himself.

"Where is he now?" Nick asked.

"He's still living here in Vegas. Police blamed him for it, but with lack of evidence the trial was thrown outta court. Brass is looking up an address." he said.

Deep down he was proud of himself, he refused to give up looking till he found something that would tell him were Sara was, she was his best friend and he knew she'd do the same for him. "Do you think this'll help us find her?" he asked, hopeful.

"I hope so," Grissom said as he headed off to find Brass.

- - - - - - -

Sara was back inside the house, inside the same pink bedroom. The window had been boarded up. She felt like more of a prisoner now than before. The chain around her foot also added to that feeling. She had woken up on the bed, when she had tried to move the clanking sound of the heavy chain had quickly made her realize that she wasn't going anywhere.

The chain was attached to a metal loop in the floor. It made Sara feel sick to think that whoever Carolynn had been, she had stayed in this room, she had probably been attached to this chain, and like Sara feared she would, had probably died in this room.

She couldn't help but whimper as more pain caused her to grab her stomach. She wanted to cry again but felt like she couldn't possibly anymore. She had been crying since she had woken up, both out of fear and pain. _Pain that was getting worse and worse…_

- - - - - - -

Brass had brought the boyfriend in for questioning. His name was Ryan Collins. He wasn't a very big guy, but he was well built, clearly a hard worker with the way his muscles bulged under his shirt. He looked rough however. Like he hadn't slept, ate, or even had a decent wash in months. His face was unshaven, his eyes sad and bloodshot.

"Why am I back here?" he asked bitterly.

"Because we think you can help us." Brass said.

"Why would I wanna help you guys, after what you put me through with what happened to Carolynn?" Ryan continued, his face angry but so clearly full of pain.

"Please, Ryan. Another woman was taken, she's pregnant and we think that, maybe, whoever attacked Carolynn, has took her." Grissom said.

"I thought you all thought that I hurt Carolynn? Which, by the way, I never and I never took your friend. I know who you guys are on about. It's been all over the news."

"You must admit all the evidence pointed to you. Carolynn looked like she'd gone five rounds with Tyson, you looked like you'd been punching walls…what were we supposed to think." Brass said.

"I had been fighting. I was boxing for money. It's hard and painful work but if you win its good money."

"Why did you need money? Better question, were you fighting when Carolynn went missing?" Brass asked him, rather smugly.

"I wasn't fighting but I was working my other job." Ryan told him.

"Oh really, and what's that?" Brass asked, not really believing him.

"Construction, in the week. Before Carolynn went missing I was working the construction site in the day, parking cars at the Tangiers at night, security guard at weekends. I even walked dogs for the neighbours on a Saturday morning."

"Why did you need to work that many jobs?" Grissom asked him.

"I was trying to get as much money together as I could." Ryan said sadly.

"What for?" Grissom asked him. Brass looked on, letting Grissom take lead of the interview.

"I was saving up so me and Carol could get out of Vegas, away from her parents."

"You didn't like mommy-and-daddy-in-law?" Brass scoffed.

"No. They used to keep Carolynn chained to her bed. Her dad used to beat her, rape her. Her mom just acted like nothing was happening, when she wasn't joining in on the beatings. When they found out Carolynn was pregnant they tried to keep her locked up in definite. I managed to break her out. She was hiding at my place. I went working one night, when I came home she was gone. I never saw her again. Not until your guy showed me her body in the morgue. That was also the first time I got to see our baby. My son." Ryan said before burying his face in his hands.

"Ryan, I believe you never hurt Carolynn. Do you know who did?" Grissom said.

"I told you at the time to check out her folks, you didn't listen to me then why would you listen to me now? You guys took one look at me and blamed me for killing Carol. I would have walked through fire for her and our baby everyday, over and over. I couldn't even go to my family's funeral because you had me locked up. Now I go their graves every day."

Grissom just looked at Ryan as tears filled in his eyes. He could understand him not wanting to help them out and he really wouldn't have blamed him for telling them to get stuffed.

Ryan looked up at Grissom and wiped his tears away before saying, "I'll help you, because no one deserves to go through what Carolynn and my son did. I just hope we get to them in time." he said, making Grissom's heart pound even harder.

- - - - - -

Sara had climbed onto the bed. The pains she was getting were coming by the minutes, each one more and more painful. She couldn't be sure but she guessed her contractions were starting or trying to. Whatever was happening, it didn't feel right.

She cried out in pain as she felt a gush between her legs. She looked down to see a dark pool forming around her. Not only had her waters broke but she was bleeding.

She began crying again, "Oh God, please don't do this yet." she cried. She had to scream as more pain came along with more blood.

**TBC**

**Gotta love cliffhangers…or not.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so sorry this update has taken so long. To make up for it this chapter is now extra long.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine if you've seen them on CSI and this is just for fun.**

**Chapter 5**

Sara's pains were getting almost unbearable, she was taking short breaths, long breaths, deep breaths and any other type of breath, but nothing helped, _no breathing would help her cope with this pain._ The worse it got, the more panicked and stressed she became and the worse the pain grew.

She was now sitting on the edge of the bed. She was holding her stomach, trying to soothe the pain that had only gotten worse and much more nauseating. Trying to take back control she wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks. She prayed someone was coming to help her soon. She was more than scared and she hadn't felt the baby move in hours, luckily she hadn't bled anymore. She didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one though since the baby had stopped moving when the bleeding stopped.

She tried pushing herself up off the bed but she couldn't. She just didn't have the strength and the pain was just too much. So much of her just wanted to lie down on the bed and go to sleep and wake up when all of this was over. Although she guessed if she did that chances were she wouldn't be waking up.

Suddenly a memory flashed in her head, being abducted by Natalie; she was trapped underneath the car out in the desert again, her arm twisted painfully, the freezing water rising around her. Then pain as the bone in her arm was broken, then the desert. Hot, the harsh sun scorching her skin. Then she remembered Grissom, seeing him when she was in the helicopter. She wished to God she could see him now. _She prayed she would get to see him again._

As fresh tears came to her eyes, she felt a small kick. She quickly moved her hand to where she had felt the tiny and weak kick. She rubbed the spot tenderly and had to sigh, relieved, as she felt another kick. Once more she wiped her tears away. "I'm trying to hold it together here, you know, it would be nice if you could keep giving me a little kick to let me know you are too. Okay little one?"

Her reply was another little kick. She had to smile. The interaction with her child had given her some new strength and she used it to force herself to her feet. However, no longer had she stood up when the door opened and both Alice and Don walked in. Sara froze on the spot. Terrified and unable to imagine what they wanted from her now.

She sighed and decided, for her baby's sake, she was going to try a different approach with her captors. "Please," she began, submissively, "I think there's something wrong with the baby. I'm bleeding." she told them.

Don walked right over to her. "That's what you get for jumping out of windows." he said coldly before he pushed her down onto the bed, pinning her beneath him before she had chance to fight back.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Sara cried, panic having set in hard. She had no idea what kind of man Don was and that only helped to make her even more scared as she imagined all the horrible things he could do to her with the advantage he had over her right now.

"Shut up, stay still and pray to God you haven't hurt that baby." Don growled at her.

Sara then watched in confusion as Alice placed a bag down on the bed next to her. When she opened it up, Sara was horrified to see equipment in it to allow someone to perform a caesarian, along with other instruments, that Sara recognized from her pregnancy books, as tools to help a struggling baby during birth. Her heart began pounding so hard against her chest that it felt ready to burst out of it.

- - - - - -

Grissom was driving his SUV. Ryan was sat next to him in the passenger's seat. Behind them were Brass and Greg in Brass's car followed by dozens of squad cars, followed by Nick's SUV in which Warrick and Catherine were.

Grissom was in lead because Ryan was giving him directions to the Stiller house. They were now stuck on a long straight road and it meant Ryan could look out at the desert around them. He remembered how Carolynn had always hated living in the middle of nowhere. It made him smile to think of her but it also broke his heart to know there would never be any new times with her.

"Carolynn hated the dirt." he thought out loud.

Grissom turned to look at him with a small smile before looking back ahead. "Sara isn't a huge fan of it either."

"She like the desert?" Ryan asked him.

Grissom thought about it for a second before giving Ryan the answer Sara had gave him when he'd asked her a similar question. "Not anymore." he said.

Ryan just nodded. "I'd give anything to have just one more day with Carolynn. I'd give anything to meet my son just once."

Grissom turned to look at him again. Ryan quickly swatted away tears that were rolling down his cheeks. He was clearly trying to be strong but was finding it harder and harder to do so. Grissom had no idea hope he'd cope if he lost Sara and the baby. Which was why he was absolutely determined he wasn't going to.

"Turn up there." Ryan said pointing to a track that led away from the road. Grissom swerved and sped onto the new track.

- - - - - - -

Sara had put up with being prodded and poked by Alice, all the time Don had continued to pin her down, painfully so. Her wrists were sore and she knew they would be bruised. The only good thing to have come out of the ordeal was the chain that had been removed from around her ankle.

"She's almost fully dilated, Don. I'm going to go get some blankets and hot water. The baby will be here any time now." Alice said excitedly before running out of the room.

Sara lay looking around the room, it beat looking up at Don who was glaring down at her. "Look at me." he suddenly said.

Sara ignored him.

"I said, look at me." he said more firmly.

Sara turned her face to look at him, glaring at him, wishing looks could kill. Immediately, she didn't like the look she saw in his eyes. Before she had time to do anything, Don's lips crashed onto hers, covering her mouth, muffling her cries and almost choking her when he stuck his tongue into her mouth.

As she wriggled beneath him she could feel just how much he wanted her. His hard cock rubbed against her thigh. It made a new wave of nausea wash over her. Finally he pulled his mouth away from hers, taking a breath before smiling, satisfied.

"Get off me!" Sara yelled at him.

"Shut up." he spat at her before gripping both her wrists in one arm and stroking her body with his now free hand. She cringed as he touched her body. _Everywhere._

"Get off of me!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Don's response was a hard, painful punch to her face. Her lip bust open, quickly filling her mouth with the metallic taste of her own blood. As she was blinded by pain as Don punched her again she felt another gush between her legs. She cried out in pain. "Please," she begged.

Don just laughed cruelly. "I don't care about that baby. Alice wants it…not me, if you lose it, so what? I'll just have to find her another baby from somewhere else. She never did get over losing Carolynn's baby. That was a mistake on my part which is why I know I owe her a baby from somewhere. But I don't care about that, all I want is you. You're stunning Sara." he said before he began kissing, sucking and nipping her neck.

Sara desperately tried to move from under him but as contractions hit her hard she was crippled with pain. The urge to push was becoming hard to ignore.

"Don!" Alice screeched from downstairs. Don tired to ignore her but when she screeched again he had to listen. "Police cars are coming up the path, Don hurry. They're gonna try to take the baby." she screeched frantically.

Don pushed himself off Sara and ran out of the room, shutting and still finding time to lock the door behind him.

Sara quickly pushed herself up. She was shaking like walked across the room she was being forced to stay in. Her contractions were getting stronger, and no matter which or what way she tried to breathe, the pain just got worse.

She whimpered as she banged on the door. "Let me go, please, I need to go." she cried. "Please!" she yelled as she banged harder. "Please," she cried, begging.

She pushed herself away from the door. She wiped her tears away. She knew she had to try and stay calm but that was becoming harder and harder to do. She made her way, slowly, back over to the bed in the middle of the room. It was the last place she wanted to be but it was comfier and easier than standing.

The tears refused to stop, and as the pain continued to get worse, she was too worried about what was about to happen to try to stop them or bother wiping them away.

She placed her hands on her swollen stomach, cradling it protectively, "Oh, sweetheart, stay in there just a little longer." she begged. However, whether she pushed or not, the baby was coming.

- - - - - -

As the cars came to a stop outside the house, everyone quickly piled out and ran towards the house, taking cover behind whatever they could, however, they all wore vests, ready for whatever.

"This is the LVPD!" Brass yelled.

Suddenly the deafening sound of a shotgun echoed around them. Everyone took cover. Warrick quickly pulled Catherine down behind the garden fence. Nick and Greg joined them, they too taking cover behind the fence.

_Grissom was almost on the porch, he wasn't holding back._

Another shot rang out and Brass had to quickly pull Grissom aside. "Surrender your firearm or we will use ours and we have a lot more!" Brass shouted angrily, giving the signal to everyone with guns to get them ready.

Greg noticed all the broken glass on the floor as well as the broken slates. He looked up and noticed the boarded over window. He turned and looked at Ryan who was now taking cover next to them. Ryan had clearly seen the same thing.

"That was Carolynn's room." he said to Greg pointing at the boarded up window. He knew Sara was in there. Leaving cover behind they both ran over to Brass and Grissom.

"Greg, stay back!" Grissom warned the young CSI.

"I think I know what room Sara might be in. The one up there, it's all boarded up, none of the others are." Greg informed them.

"It was always Carolynn's room." Ryan quickly added.

"That's it, we're going in." Brass said.

Some of the officers with them were fully loaded in bullet proof gear. Brass gave them the signal and the barged into the house. Quickly clearing the way to the stairs, Greg dashed straight up them, followed by Grissom, Ryan and Brass and other officers.

They followed the sounds of screaming and shouting to the end of a narrow hallway. Armed officers kicked it open and ran in. The room was momentarily filled with people shouting "drop your weapon!" It wasn't just the officers though it was Don who had his shotgun pointed at Sara.

Grissom froze when he saw her, black, blue and bloodied. She was crying, clearly in a lot of pain. "Please don't hurt her." he begged stepping forward.

"Stay back" Alice screamed at him, pointing a small hand gun at him

"Lets all just relax." Brass suggested. "Donald Stiller?" he asked, knowing that was indeed who the man in front of him, pointing a gun at his friend, was.

"Yeah, now get the hell out of my house." Don snapped.

"We will, but there's only one way that will happen, and that'll be with Sara coming with us. Why don't you just lower your weapon? I'll get these officers to lower theirs if you do." Brass said.

"Not a chance in hell." Don told them. "Tell them to lower theirs or I'll shoot her!"

Grissom looked over at Alice, tears were streaming down her face, her hands were shaking badly, "Alice," he asked as he stepped closer, "Please, you're a mother; you've been through child birth, with Carolynn." Grissom said, speaking softly, trying to almost befriend the woman holding the woman he loved at gun point.

"My poor Carolynn." Alice cried, "I loved her so much. Someone murdered her, they killed my baby and my grandchild." she cried, sounding completely heartbroken.

"Alice, stop talking to them. Don't listen to them." Don growled angrily at her. He knew what Grissom was trying to do.

Alice looked at Don, her face twisting up in anger before turning away to look back at Grissom, softening once more as she saw him looking back at her. "Alice, please you can see Sara and the baby need a hospital. Don't let them die, not like Carolynn and your grandson."

"They were murdered." Alice wailed loudly as if to prove her statement.

"We know, and we know who killed your daughter and grandson…" Grissom began, still speaking softly before being interrupted by Alice.

"I know who did it too." she said, her head dropping with sadness.

Grissom looked over at Don. "Who was it Alice?" he asked, he didn't get an answer, "Alice, who murdered your daughter and grandchild?" Grissom asked, stepping closer to her again, almost close enough to pull the gun out of her shaking hands.

"You," Alice said before squeezing her finger on the trigger.

A loud shot echoed throughout the room, followed by a thud as a heavy body fell to the floor.

**TBC**

**Very cruel cliffhanger, I know, had to do it. Next chapter will be updated as soon as I get some reviews, I promise. **

**Thanks very much for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. It was interesting to read your ideas on who you thought had been shot. Well you don't need to guess anymore. Here it is.**

**I just want to apologize for how long it has taken me to update, life has been a royal pain in the ass at the moment and finding the time to write has never been seen to me in ages. Hopefully, things have calmed down a little bit, so I should be able to find the time to update more regularly again.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine if you've seen them on CSI.**

**Chapter 6**

When Sara had seen Alice turn and point the gun towards her she had closed her eyes, not wanting to watch as the trigger was pulled, ultimately ending her life and that of her unborn baby, however when she had heard the bang, felt no pain, well no more than what she already was, followed by a thud, she had opened them.

Don lay on the floor, his blood slowly pooling around him. She quickly turned her attention elsewhere as Alice began wailing. The sound of the gun hitting the floor as she dropped it seemed to echo around her head.

It seemed to move like slow motion as Brass lunged forward at Alice, quickly turning and cuffing her, before marching her out, reading her rights to her. Then, suddenly, Grissom was next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. As she finally realized what was happening she quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Grissom…" she said, her voice barely audible. She said his name like she still needed some proof he was actually there and she wasn't just imagining him being there.

"I'm here now, Sara." he said as he sat back and held her face in his hands. He pressed his forehead against hers as he sighed, relieved.

Sara wanted nothing more than to pull his face closer so that his lips touched hers, but pain ripped through her body, causing her to cry out in agony.

Grissom quickly moved back. He placed his hands on her stomach. Sara's hands were already there. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was scared…" she began before crying out as more pain hit her.

Grissom quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his lips. He kissed it before holding it against his face. "I couldn't be happier about this Sara. I'm just so sorry you've had to go through this alone." he confessed as tears stung his eyes.

Sara began sobbing, she couldn't help it. "I think there's something wrong with the baby. I'm bleeding. I tried to get out the window and I fell. I think I hurt the baby. What type of mother does that make me?"

"One who was trying to escape to save her baby," Catherine said as she sat on the bed.

"My waters broke. The baby's coming now. I don't want to have it here." Sara cried.

"I know honey," Catherine said as she placed her hand on Sara's knee, "But Sara, I don't think you're gonna have much of a choice."

"No, please not here, not in this house, please." Sara begged.

"We need to get her down to the ambulance." Catherine said to no one in particular.

Taking charge, Nick ran over to Sara, carefully as he could he scooped her up in his arms.

- - - - - -

Nick carried Sara straight out to the ambulance where the medics were getting ready to go into the house.

"She's about to have a baby!" Nick yelled ahead to them.

Quickly one of them jumped back in and began preparing things. The other helped Nick to load Sara into the back of the ambulance. Nick quickly jumped out as Grissom climbed in. The medic slammed the door shut and ran round to the front.

"Come on lets follow them." Warrick said.

The others all quickly ran and piled into one car, before speeding off after the ambulance that was already making its way to the nearest hospital.

Sara gripped Grissom's hands as another contraction came. "God, I need to push."

"No, not yet Sara!" the medic warned her.

Grissom tightened his grip on her hand. She looked up at him. "What if I've hurt the baby, Grissom? I should never have tried to escape. I should have listened to you when you told me to wait in the airport, then none of this may have happened."

"You couldn't have known any of this was going to happen." Grissom said sensitively to her.

"I can't help thinking I'm already failing at being a mother. If you guys hadn't have found me, they would have took the baby. God knows what they would have done to it."

"That doesn't matter anymore. You're safe now and we're gonna meet our baby really soon. I promise you it will be fine. You'll see. You're gonna make a perfect mother Sara. No one could care more about this baby than you."

Sara smiled at him even as her tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Grissom shuffled closer to her and she rested her head against his chest, loving the feel of his body against hers. She was still scared to death but having Grissom there with her made things a little better. Now she just prayed the baby would be okay.

- - - - - -

With the ambulance speeding the whole way and the guys following right behind, it hadn't taken them long to arrive at St Mary's hospital. Whilst the others made their way up to the delivery suite, Sara was already inside, moments away from giving birth.

Grissom stood by her, holding her hand and lovingly brushing her hair back off her face.

"Okay Sara, I need a big push!" The nurse told her.

Sara just shook her head, "I don't feel right, Gil." she said sounding utterly exhausted.

"Sara, come on." The nurse told her sternly.

Ignoring the strange feeling she had she pushed as hard and as long as she could. Ignoring every ounce of pain her body felt she waited for the next time the nurse told her to push then once more pushed as hard and for as long as she could.

"Good girl Sara, the heads out, big push now for the shoulders."

After tightening her grip on Grissom's hand she pushed again. After a moments struggle the shoulders passed, with one last push the baby was born, filling the room with cries.

Grissom's face beamed as he looked on as the nurse quickly placed the baby down on Sara's stomach. Sara, using every bit of energy she could, lifted her hand up to stroke the baby's head.

"Congratulations, you have a son." The nurse said with a smile.

Grissom couldn't fight the urge any longer, he kissed Sara before stroking his sons tiny head. "He's perfect isn't he?" he said to Sara.

He didn't get a reply, he looked at her in time to she her eyes shut. "Sara? Sara, honey, look at me, Sara say something."

"We've got bleeding!" the nurse suddenly shouted, "Get a heart monitor set up stat. Get bloods set up now, we have to control this bleeding!"

Grissom looked to the floor where Sara's blood was quickly forming a pool. "Is she okay?" he asked.

Without getting a reply he was shoved back, another nurse took the baby and passed it to Grissom before quickly turning back to help the others.

"What's happening to her? What's wrong?" Grissom asked frantically.

Again without getting a reply, he was led out of the room by a male nurse, he wanted to fight against him but as his new born son began crying he quickly looked down at him before then holding him against his chest, holding him tight like he might somehow lose him if he didn't.

"Grissom, what's going on?" Catherine asked.

He had been so worried he hadn't even seen her and the others come over to him. Their voices were all muffled to him as they spoke but he knew what they would be asking. "I'm losing her," he said over his sons crying.

The others all just stared at him, not understanding what was happening. They were all left silent, the only sounds coming from the tiny boy in Grissom's arms and the life saving efforts of the nurses inside the delivery suite...

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews throughout this story. Sorry about the cliffhanger.**

**Okay so this is the last chapter now. Sorry this been short but it seems like a good place to end it and I can't write those happy ever after stories.**

**You'll all get why I called the baby what I did.**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me if you've seen them on the show.**

**Chapter 7**

Grissom stood, watching as the coffin was slowly and respectfully lowered into the ground, taking with it the love of his life. _God it all seemed so unfair._ He looked around at the small but genuine crowd who had come to pay their lasts respects. He looked over at Catherine. She was holding his sleeping son who was oblivious as to what was happening, to what he had lost.

He looked further, past the crowd. He saw someone walking over. It was Alice. He could barely believe his eyes. She was supposed to be locked up in a secure unit, where she belonged. He dreaded to think what she was doing here. His only thought could be she was coming to take his son.

He quickly turned back to Catherine, but she was no longer stood by his side. She was gone. He looked up again and saw her walking over to Alice, taking with her his son.

He tried to move, tried to run over to her, tried to stop her. "Catherine!" he yelled, "Catherine, please stop!" he begged as Catherine handed over his and Sara's son to Alice.

He couldn't move couldn't budge an inch to do anything as Alice walked away with his son. He suddenly heard his name spoken, soft, almost like a whisper.

"_Gil…" _

He turned and paled as he saw Sara, standing there, blood all over her. "Sara, no." he cried as she kept bleeding. He tried to move towards her but he still couldn't move. He turned to where his son had last been, with Alice, but they were both gone. He turned back to see Sara, just in time to see her fall to the floor as the last of her blood spilled from her body.

"_No!" he bellowed…_

Grissom suddenly sprung up in bed, his chest hurting as he tried desperately to catch his breath. He looked to the side of him. The bed was empty, cold. He looked to the clock on the other side of him. It was 4.00am, time for his sons feed, but he wasn't crying yet. _Why?_

Grissom threw the blankets off him and jumped out of bed and rushed to the nursery.

He finally relaxed when he got to the nursery. He smiled as he looked in and saw Sara, sat in the rocker, cradling their son, softly humming to him as he drank his bottle, gazing up with contented eyes at his mother.

Grissom walked over and softly kissed Sara's head.

"What are you doing up?" Sara asked him, her voice soft and gentle.

"Couldn't sleep." he told her simply.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked him.

"I'm fine now." he told her, kissing her again, this time leaving his lips on her head, taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo, loving and needing the connection with her.

He finally pulled away and watched as Sara stood up and put a now empty bottle down. She paced the room a little, rubbing the tiny boys back as she lulled him back off to sleep. Within minutes he was back off in dream world so she placed him into his crib.

Grissom stepped forward and stood over his sons crib. He loved to watch him when he was sleeping. In fact, he barely ever stopped looking at him. He had the same dark, soft hair as his mother and her eyes. He could watch him forever. As he slept, dreaming away, he made the same soft snores, almost silent, as Sara did.

Grissom couldn't help but smile at the thought of Sara and their son. He continued watching him in the soft glow of the night light coming from the corner of the nursery. Sara stood next to him, also watching.

Grissom took hold of Sara's wrist and gently pulled her to him so her body was now in front of his, so his arms were wrapped around her waist and his chin was resting on her shoulder as he nuzzled his face against hers as they both looked on at their sleeping son.

"Can you believe he's almost two weeks old?" Sara said with a proud smile.

Grissom took his time to answer. He certainly could believe it. Two weeks ago he had lost her to a crazy couple who would've killed her without giving it a second thought then he had got her back only to almost lose her again to a massive haemorrhage. She'd pulled through with the help of a great medical team and he still had her. He now had a perfect little family that he wouldn't trade for the world itself.

"He's perfect." he whispered softly to her, "Just like his mother."

Sara smiled and pulled Grissom's arms tighter around her. "And his father." she said.

Grissom smiled and suggested, "Let's go back to bed?"

Sara nodded and Grissom released her from his arms. He stepped back and watched as Sara leant into the crib and kissed their sons forehead. "Sleep sweet William." she whispered.

Grissom copied her, kissing his boy before then taking Sara's hand and leading her back to bed.

**The End  
**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Oh, and guys, will you have a bit of faith in me. Jorja Fox is like my idol and Sara is the best character to have ever been on CSI. You really think I'd kill her. Come on!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
